


You're the One

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Beetlejuice takes you captive and does everything in his power to make you love him as much as he loves you. Based on Hot Mess Prompts on Tumblr. This shit is dark.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this Chapter: 
> 
> 1\. “You know we’re meant to be.”
> 
> 21\. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”
> 
> 25\. “You’re the one.”

You couldn’t remember a time where he had experienced such a throbbing headache. You felt groggy and disoriented as you started to finally regain consciousness. As your eyes opened weakly, you attempted to gather your surroundings. However, it was a useless attempt as you were completely shrouded in darkness, unable to see anything at all.

Your heart began to race as confusion flooded through you. Even more panic started to well up when you discovered that you weren’t able to move your hands or feet as they had apparently been bound to whatever it was that you were sitting on. “H-hello?” you called out, your voice scratchy and dry as if it hadn’t been used in days.

A man with a soothingly low voice answered your call from the darkness. “Look who’s up! ‘Bout time, too. I was getting impatient. Welcome home, babe.”

“Wh-who are you?” you managed to stutter.

“Well,” the voice answered, sounding giddy and mischievous, “If you’re a good girl, I’ll show you. Can you be a good girl?”

“What? Um, I don’t-”

A sudden touch to your face cut you off and made you immediately tense up as you felt your captor cupping your face in his hands. Your eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the darkness, and you couldn’t see an inch in front of your nose.

At a loss for words and struggling to keep your involuntary shaking under control, you were taken aback when a set of lips lightly brushed against your own, causing you to yank your head back, repulsed by the unwanted contact.

“Uh-uh,” the mystery man scolded, clearly disappointed in the lack of affection that you were showing him. “What did I tell you? Everything’s going to be fine. You just have to cooperate, okay? Just relax, baby.”

“Please, d-don’t,” you pleaded softly, stumbling over your words and tears welling up in your eyes. “I don’t even know w-who you are. This i-is super fucked up-”

“Y/N, shut up,” the man commanded, his temper flaring, causing you to wince at the unexpected harshness of his tone.

He must have finally noticed your overwhelming fear after he took a moment to compose himself. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, lightly running his fingers through your hair affectionately. “I just… _I can’t stop thinking about you._ I love you so much, and I have been waiting for this moment for so long. I promise, baby, if you let me, I’ll make you happy. I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”

There was no longer a single doubt in your mind that your captor was insane. He loved you? Wracking through your brain, you tried to determine if the voice had sounded familiar at all, but you couldn’t place it. Had you even met him before?

So many questions were running through your head, but you had to think quickly on how you were going to play this out. If this person was as mentally unstable as they seemed, there was no telling what he would do to you if you didn’t cooperate.

Heart pounding through your chest, you held your breath as your mysterious kidnapper once again pulled your face closer and caressed your lips with his own. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but at the same time, it felt like an eternity. You didn’t move your lips with the man’s mouth, but you didn’t resist either. You wanted to remain as neutral as possible, trying your best not to grimace.

The man released a satisfied moan before reluctantly breaking the kiss. Moments later, he pressed his lips against your ear, which caused you to let out a little gasp of surprise. You could feel his lips curl into a smile as he whispered, _“You’re the one.”_

Swallowing thickly as the man pulled back, you shivered slightly as you felt his eyes on you in the darkness. Suddenly, you heard the man snap his fingers and the room was flooded with light, assaulting your eyes at the unexpected brightness. Blinking a few times, you eventually adjusted to the light, finally taking in your surroundings.

Your captor was nowhere to be found, so you instead took a moment to glance around the room, immediately noticing that there were no windows and only one doorway. You could tell that it was a very run down home that looked like it hadn’t been updated in quite awhile. Its last inhabitants must have been elderly considering the outdated furniture and wallpaper.

“Boo!” The voice in your ear made you jump unexpectedly. Cackling, the strange man came into your field of vision, finally allowing you to get a good look at him.

He was like nothing you had seen before. He was adorned in a black and white striped suit, seemingly tailored just for him to fit him perfectly. His hair was wild and dark at the base, fading into green at the top. His face was pale, with strange coloring scattered across his skin, giving him an intimidating appearance. “Like what you see?” he teased, winking at you. “We haven’t been formally introduced yet. I can’t tell you my name, but we’ll get to that later.”

“I’m sorry,” you croaked out, now even more terrified than before. “I just… umm… I don’t understand why I’m here. I’m sure people are wondering where I am. They’re going to be looking for me.”

The man met your assumption with a smirk and replied, “Oh, don’t think about that right now. You and I are the only two people that exist in this world, and that’s how it’s going to be for awhile.”

“What do you mean? H-how long is awhile?”

Your captor’s demeanor changed in an instant. His smirk changed to an insulted scowl, clearly unhappy. “Is that gonna be a problem?” he scoffed.

You swallowed hard as a thin layer of sweat started to form on your forehead. You were doing so well in keeping your stress and panic under control, but with the way that this man was looking at you, you felt your strength fading. Terror consuming your entire body, you couldn’t bring yourself to reply in fear of how the answer might trigger him further.

Unfortunately for you, he wasn’t going to let that slide. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be obsessed with someone, babe?” he asked with a challenging stare. His eyes were blazing and you wanted to sink lower into the chair to get as much distance between yourself and the man’s frightening demeanor as possible.

In a falsely sweet voice, he continued, “No? Allow me to enlighten you. It’s like dying. Suffocating. Your love for this person is so great that it feels like you can’t breathe. You can’t think about anything else and every decision you make is based on that person. And do you know what makes it even worse?”

You shook his head slowly, unable to look away from his terrifying gaze. “You didn’t even know that I existed. I have loved you with a passion that has consumed me for years. Can you imagine what that does to a person after not having that love given in return? It’s hell. I have come to love every little thing about you, and I know you so well, but you don’t know a thing about me. And now I finally have you, and all I want is for you to get to know me, and it’s obvious that you want to be elsewhere. That really hurts. _You know we’re meant to be._ I know you feel it, you just don’t realize it yet.”

Heart pounding, you attempted to sputter out an apology. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t-”

“No, babe, you’re not sorry,” he snapped, cutting you off. “But you will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 and 55 for my boy beetlejuice  
> 55\. “You’re in love with me?”  
> 70\. “Tell them to fuck off.”
> 
> This chapter contains blood play, non-consensual touching, and showcases mental instability. Yikes.

Beetlejuice would show you how much you meant to him. He had a few things planned for the two of you to get to know each other in several intimate ways, but he knew what he had to do before you would welcome him into your life willingly. He wasn’t a fool. Beetlejuice would have to break you. Both mentally and physically.    
  
Though it was a struggle, Beetlejuice had managed to transfer you from the chair to a bed somewhere else in the house.    
  
Once you were secured to his liking, you watched as Beetlejuice paced around the room, thinking to himself before finally sharing his thoughts. “We’re going to try a few things today,” Beetlejuice stated, turning around to address you before walking out the door. He returned a few moments later with a large bag. He set it down on the floor on the other side of the room and looked to you with excitement. 

He hummed quietly with contentment before starting to rummage through his bag, eagerly searching for something. Your heart seemed to stop after a silver gleam caught your eye. Your eyes narrowed as you realized that your captor was holding what appeared to be a small jagged knife. 

“Babe?” Beetlejuice asked with a mocking and falsely sweet tone. “What’s wrong?”

“…What’s that for?” you asked, fear evident in your voice. Even from where Beetlejuice was standing, he could see you trembling. 

“Sweetness. I told you that I had a lot planned for us. We’re going to have some fun. In the end, you’ll thank me for it. This is going to bring us closer together.”

Beetlejuice’s words did nothing to ease the tension you felt. He groaned internally with satisfaction at the very image of you looking so helpless and frightened. It was difficult to fight the urge to force himself upon you right then and there, but of course, he would wait. He had been waiting too long to screw everything up now. you were going to get what was coming to you.

Beetlejuice held the knife firmly in his hand as he approached your bedside. “I’m going to prop you up a little bit. Sit up for me.” Slowly and cautiously, you followed his instructions and sat up. 

Once you were situated, Beetlejuice took some of the pillows from beside the bed and placed them behind your back, making things easier for what he had in mind. Beetlejuice then set his knife down for a moment as he removed his outer jacket.    
  
You didn’t know how to process any of this. You were busy focusing on the feral look in your captor’s eyes. However, you were abruptly brought back to focus when you noticed that Beetlejuice had started to unbutton your pants before attempting to hike them down past your hips, making you think the worst.   
  
Struggling against him, he placed a hand on your cheek to calm you. “Hey, hey, hey. Relax, babe. Remember what we talked about? Just trust me.”   
  
Too scared to argue, you allowed him to continue to pull your pants down and pool around your ankles as you were left in your underwear. Beetlejuice then crawled onto the bed and straddled your hips. “So, hot stuff,” Beetlejuice began, pressing the knife against his own cheek while his other hand rubbed your chest lightly. “Are you ready to begin?”

Hesitating before replying, you asked, “B-begin what?”   
  
Your breath hitched as Beetlejuice smiled widely, lowering the knife down from his face to hover over your chest. You gasped lightly as Beetlejuice lifted up your shirt just enough to slice through it without cutting you in the process. Once he cut open the top of the shirt, he ripped it open, revealing your flesh.    
  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” you bellowed, wriggling around, not liking where this was headed at all.    
  
Ignoring your question, Beetlejuice turned his body and cut through your pants as well, tossing the shredded clothes aside so that you were left in nothing but your bra and panties. He took a moment to let his eyes wander over your body, licking his lips with longing. It was getting more and more difficult to keep himself in check with you being so easily accessible.    
  
“Beetlejuice, please,” you begged, thinking of anything that you could possibly say to dissuade Beetlejuice from whatever it is that he had planned. “You don’t want to do this. I-I thought you wanted to get to know each other? This isn’t the way to do that.”   
  
“No more talking,” Beetlejuice commanded, lightly touching the dull side of the blade to your lips in an attempt to silence you.   
  
“But, I-” you mumbled against the knife, ceasing when Beetlejuice gave you another warning glance and pressed the knife harder into your lips.   
  
“Do  _ not _ make me say it again,” he demanded, his temper flaring once more.    
  
Though Beetlejuice had been displaying a tough exterior, all he really wanted was to love you and you love him back. He knew that he could show you how easily the two of you could be together. He just had to be a little forceful. That’s all you needed.    
  
He wasted no time in placing a surprisingly strong grip around the back of your neck, lifting you up before abruptly smashing a kiss onto his lover’s mouth. You grimaced in disgust, but opened your mouth when Beetlejuice gave a forceful tug to your hair, making you cry out in pain. Beetlejuice took advantage and shoved his tongue into your readily available mouth, tasting every surface, memorizing every crevice with the tip of his tongue. Beetlejuice lost himself in how delicious you tasted, until he felt a sharp pain, making him jerk his head back away from you.    
  
“Fuck!” Beetlejuice hissed in pain before lifting his fingers to touch the tip of his tongue. He was surprised to see a crimson liquid adorning his fingers when he pulled them back from his mouth. “Did you just fucking bite me?”   
  
You fucked up and you knew it. You had panicked in your desperate attempt to get Beetlejuice off of you and to stop kissing you. It was obvious you shouldn’t have done it, but it was too late, and now you would pay the price.    
  
You were thrown off guard, however, when instead of Beetlejuice becoming upset, he grinned with nefarious intent. Beetlejuice was impressed with his lover. He understood that you didn’t bite him because you were upset. Oh no, you wanted Beetlejuice to bleed because you wanted Beetlejuice’s blood. You had obviously wanted to taste him and to hold a piece of Beetlejuice inside of yourself. 

“That’s the way you want it, huh?” Beetlejuice asked provocatively. “You filthy little breather. I can take a hint.”

Your confusion soon turned to horror as Beetlejuice lifted the knife to his own mouth and stuck out his tongue to place the sharp edge of the blade against it before proceeding to slice into the tip of his tongue.

Beetlejuice was beaming with satisfaction as he watched your eyes grow wide with disbelief and your jaw dropped so far down that Beetlejuice thought it was going to fall right off of you. It didn’t hurt, of course. After all, he was dead, but Beetlejuice welcomed the warm sensation filling his mouth, knowing that he and you were about to share something very special.

“You like that?” Beetlejuice teased, swirling the blood around his mouth and licking his lips to smear it further.

“Jesus Christ!” you shrieked, thrashing around in fear and revulsion. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would-”

Beetlejuice silenced you by pulling you into another kiss, forcing your mouth open with his hand and shoving his bloody tongue into your mouth. Whimpering against him, you tried to pull away, but Beetlejuice was stronger than you. and kept you in place. Beetlejuice hummed happily as he felt the blood dripping down your chin and onto your chest.

Beetlejuice pulled back after a few moments just in time for you to lean to your side and empty the contents of your stomach over the side of the bed. This couldn’t be happening. There were no words to describe your revulsion. You felt only pure disgust as you continued to gag and quiver with the aftershocks of getting violently ill so quickly. 

“Wait,” you coughed, spitting out the remainder of blood and puke from your mouth. You had to think of any possible excuse to prevent Beetlejuice from assaulting you further. “Beetlejuice, please… tell me why you’re doing this. I know that you just want to spend time with me, but why go through such extreme lengths? Didn’t you ever try to talk to me or something?”

Beetlejuice halted his movements, breathing out a huff of disbelief. “You don’t think I’ve tried? Do you honestly think it’s that easy? It’s damn near  _ impossible _ . Of course I tried that, but you could never hear me.”   
  
You found it difficult to keep eye contact with Beetlejuice when he had that deranged look in his eyes, but regardless, you held his gaze, waiting for him to continue.    
  
“You were always distracted by one thing or another. Your work, the television, your books, and especially your friends. You have so many people in your life that are around you constantly, taking up all of your attention! I can’t tell you how badly I’ve wanted to  _ tell them to fuck off _ ! It’s not fair to those who  _ really _ love you, like me.”   
  
You tried to keep the conversation going, distracting Beetlejuice as much as you could without upsetting him further. “ _ Y-You’re in love with me?  _ Why?”   
  
Beetlejuice’s face softened instantly and he shifted up your body to cradle your face in his hand, rubbing small circles on your cheek with his thumb. “I love you for all that you are. I love you because you give so much of yourself to this undeserving world, even though you’re struggling on the inside. I see it, babe, and I’m drawn to you. I always have been. We’re two tortured souls--destined for each other.”   
  
Swallowing thickly, you nodded your head subtly, unsure of how to respond to Beetlejuice’s adoration. Beetlejuice considered that a sign to continue his explanation of his everlasting devotion. “You’re just so perfect. You’re strong and can handle being with someone like me. Besides, doesn’t it make you sick having to be around such fake breathers all of the time? It’s absolutely nauseating, and not in the good way. I have always felt a need to protect you--to show you what life can really be. You deserve more than what this world has to offer you. I  _ need _ to show you that. You’re here so that I can show you what love really looks like.”

“By torturing me?” you asked hesitantly.

Beetlejuice laughed heartily, running his fingers through your hair lovingly. “No, no, no. Don’t think of it as ‘torture’. Think of it as a way to free your body and your mind from your past and prepare it for the new life that we’re going to share. It’s necessary, I promise. Like I said before, I need you to understand the severity of my love for you. Also,” he added as he ran his hands over your barely-covered breasts, grinning maliciously, “I like to watch you squirm.”

“Please, you choked out, tears streaming down your face. “Please, stop.”

“Hush, babe. We’re just getting started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10) “Stop pushing me away.”
> 
> 13) “I’m sick of being alone all the damn time.”
> 
> Warnings: Blood & Gore, Mentions of necrophilia, Obsessive behavior, Psychological Manipulation, Non-Con, Assault - It’s just some dark and disturbing shit all-around. Loooooots of triggering content, so please be mindful.

Keeping true to his promise, without warning, Beetlejuice cut into the skin above your collarbone with the sharp blade, making your entire body shudder. You didn’t scream. You refused to give him that satisfaction.

Beetlejuice would have praised your self-control had he not been so mesmerized by the blood seeping down your skin and onto the bed. He bent lower and ran his tongue over the cut, making you hiss in pain when he dug the tip of his tongue into your sensitive flesh.

For the next fifteen minutes, Beetlejuice continued to carve all over your body, licking and kissing over the wounds, completely enthralled with your pain tolerance as well as the way you tasted.

It took everything you had to distract yourself and to concentrate on anything but the pain. There was nothing else that you could do. With every new cut, you would involuntarily convulse with the occasional “fuck” and “shit” falling from your lips at the agonizing incisions. You were being sliced into slowly and meticulously by a psychopath and you felt utterly helpless.

Much to your relief, your attempt to distract yourself with other thoughts had worked for a while until you felt the ghoul make his way down to your thighs, running his thick and blood-covered fingers over your hips. Your attention snapped back to the situation at hand as you looked down with pleading eyes, not at all liking the idea of Beetlejuice being near your lower region with a knife.

Beetlejuice kneeled at the edge of the bed, his fingers ghosting over your legs, looking over his work. He had made sure not to make the cuts too deep. He didn’t want to scar his lover’s perfect body. He just wanted to make them deep enough to show you how painful love can be and how deeply he felt for you.

The sound of your desperate begging caused him to break his concentration and look up into your pleading eyes. “Please, don’t do this. I’ll do whatever you want… just… please don’t.”

“You’re not enjoying this?” Beetlejuice asked, a little disappointed that you didn’t seem to be enjoying his game.

Truth be told, you weren’t quite sure how to respond to that. Though you had no idea what your captor had planned next, could there be a possibility that it could be worse than what you were going through? Of course it was possible… and the thought of that terrified you.

Swallowing thickly, you decided to take your chances as you shook your head subtly.

“Fine,” Beetlejuice pouted. “We’ll do something else. Sit tight, sweetcheeks.”

The ghoul then bounced off of the bed and eerily glided to the corner of the room where you saw a container of what appeared to be water with a rag on top. He dipped the rag into the water and wrung it out, pausing for a moment as he noticed his reflection in the water. A mix of your blood and his own was smeared across his face, now dried and flaking. He smiled happily as he closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that the two of you were now connected, sharing blood together, forever linked. Beetlejuice giggled to himself as he began to wipe the blood off of his face and hands before wringing it out a few times and walking back to you.

Beetlejuice took your quivering form into consideration as he approached you with the rag. “It’s all right, babe. I just want to clean you up, okay?” You refused to acknowledge him, remaining expressionless but was genuinely surprised when your captor tenderly started wiping your face with the rag, taking extra care not to press harshly into your wounds as he wiped the rest of the cuts on your body.

When he was finished cleaning you off, he got another rag and wiped up the mess you had made when you got sick, making sure that he could start his next game without having to worry about stepping in it.

“Are you ready for round two?” he asked, absolutely giddy as he reached for something at the foot of the bed, out of your line of vision.

When he stood up, your eyes widened at the sight of what appeared to be a blow torch.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this! Please tell me!” Your eyes began to brim with tears in desperation while fear and panic collected in your throat, making it difficult to breathe.

Beetlejuice almost felt bad for you. Almost. “Babe, trust me. You need this. Stop pushing me away. You need to know how I feel. So, tell me, hotness. Are you sorry?” The ghost didn’t even give you a chance to answer before he lit the torch and hovered it over your calf for just a second, which immediately singed your flesh.

“Aagh! Shit!” you screamed as the heat burned your sensitive skin. “Fine, Beetlejuice! Yes! I’m sorry! Whatever I’ve done, I’m so sorry!”

“Good girl,” Beetlejuice cooed. “So tell me, why are you sorry?”

Quiet sobs were emitted from the back of your throat as you wracked your brain trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to hear, but your mind was clouded with pain. “I-I don’t know…”

Beetlejuice frowned, hoping that he had finally gotten through to you. “I’m disappointed. I guess we’ll have to dig a little deeper.”

He shifted to the side of the bed, holding the nozzle of the torch above your thigh, ready to strike again before you shouted out, “No! Wait! God, Beetlejuice, just… please, wait!”

“It’s okay, babe,” Beetlejuice assured you, lowering his arm slightly. “You know the answer. Why are you sorry?”

Hesitating for a moment, your tongue darted over the cut in your lip, wincing in pain as you struggled to find an appropriate response. “I… I haven’t given you the affection that you deserve. Y-you just wanted to get to know me, and I didn’t give you a chance, b-but I’m here now. I… I want to know you.”

Beetlejuice pursed his lips in thought, eyeing you carefully. “I don’t think you mean that,” he finally decided.

Your entire body was throbbing and you were so desperate for some relief that you knew you had to be more convincing. Regardless of the humiliation, you had to swallow your pride and play the part as best you could. “I do. I mean it. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize that, but you’ve shown me how important I am to you, and the least I can do is return the favor. Please, give me a chance.”

Beetlejuice was elated. He had done it. He knew that it only took a little tough love to show you how much you meant to him. He smiled happily and set the torch down before joining you on the bed, leaning over you, careful to avoid your tender cuts. “It’s all in the past, babe. I know how strongly I come onto people, but you’re different. You’re the one person that I want to share my afterlife with, and it means so much to me that you’re willing to give us a chance. I know that I can make you happy.”

It took all you had to keep from physically grimacing when the ghoul leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the corner of your mouth before shimmying down your torso and latching his fingers into the top of your panties, tugging at them slightly. Your entire body tensed as you glanced down at your captor with pleading eyes. “W-what are you doing?”

Beetlejuice grinned wickedly as he met your worried expression with his own excited one. “I’m going to eat you out.”

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You knew that this was a possibility, but the fact that it was actually about to happen had made your stomach churn. Your body trembled under his touch, the hungry gleam in Beetlejuice’s eyes making your blood chill. “Now, are we finished with these questions?” he asked impatiently, anxious to taste your insides for the first time.

Thinking quickly, you tried to appeal to the ghost’s need for verbal affirmation. “Just… why me? I understand that you like me, but of all the people out there, why did you choose to bring me here?”

“I’ve already answered that,” he insisted, losing his patience.

“I-I know,” you stammered, “But I’m still confused, I guess… and though I’m enjoying our time together, I’m just surprised that you chose me. You think so highly of me when really, I’m not that special. I’m just an ordinary person.”

Beetlejuice sighed, not in annoyance, but in thought, debating on how to explain himself to his love. He pulled his fingers from your panty lining and crawled on top of you, straddling your pelvis as he bent down to lightly caress your chest.

“I’m sick of being alone all the damn time,” he began, a frown fracturing his amiable disposition. “When I felt your presence, It was like you were sending a message to me and only me. I could sense your dying soul and I came to save you. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and everything I don’t deserve, but I’m taking you anyway because you and I belong together. You may not be able to feel it yet, but you will.”

It was difficult not to show your off-put expression as you listened intently, becoming more and more disturbed by Beetlejuice’s delusions. To be honest, you weren’t expecting him to divulge so much detail into his deranged psyche. At that point, you didn’t know whether to hate him or to feel sorry for him.

“BJ…,” you began, trying out a nickname to earn some trust. “Not that I don’t appreciate you caring so deeply for me,” you lied through your teeth, “But I think you have it all wrong. I’m happy with my life and with the way things are. I don’t feel lost or alone. If I’ve given you the impression that I’m not happy, you’ve misunderstood. This really isn’t necessary, I promise.”

“You see, babe?” Beeltjuice raised his voice, quickly becoming hysterical, frightening you even more. “That’s exactly what worries me! You don’t even see it yourself! You need me. You need me to show you how empty your life has been. Once you can accept that, you will love me as I love you. We can be happy forever, in life and death.”

Before you could protest any further, Beetlejuice spoke impatiently, “Enough chit-chat. I think that you and I need to connect on a deeper, more physical level.”

“Please… don’t,” you implored, no longer able to think of a way to deter the ghoul.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he insisted, starting to shift, pressing his groin against your hips. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve played this out in my head.”

“BJ, please, stop. I’m happy to get to know you on a… uhh… ‘deeper’ level, but I’m not ready for any physical connection. I’m exhausted and in a little bit of pain…” That was obviously an understatement, but you were trying to be as gentle with your words as possible, similar to speaking to a needy child.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make the pain go away,” he said as he rubbed his hardening length over your crotch.

“No, stop!” you cried out, panicking. “You don’t have to do this!”

Beetlejuice continued to grind harder over your sex, relishing in the delicious friction that he was creating for himself. Due to the way your legs were spread, his hardened member was grinding against your sensitive bundle of nerves, creating an unwanted pleasurable sensation for you as well, which you hated.

Beeltejuice could hardly register your protests over his own filthy thoughts at that point. “Oh, god, baby. You feel so fucking good,” he groaned wantonly, speeding up his movements.

“Stop! Mmph, BJ, please…” you breathed out, still desperately trying to get his attention while struggling not to focus on the sensation he was giving you.

Beetlejuice continued to gyrate his hips over your core, his fast and needy movements causing an involuntary wetness to start pooling in your center. Beetlejuice smiled to himself as his gaze fell over your angel-like face, your eyes closed in concentration while a single tear trailed down your cheek. Beetlejuice bent down to lick it away, causing you to jerk back. Beetlejuice didn’t mind though. He was too consumed with his own pleasure to care.

Disgust overwhelmed you as he continued thrusting. You tried to think of any grotesque or repulsive thought to prevent yourself from getting turned on, but the friction felt too good and you were failing.

Much to your short-lived relief, your captor halted his movements unexpectedly, causing you to open your eyes and watch him suspiciously as he slowly shifted down your body to kneel in between your thighs. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pictured this exact moment,” he said in awe, licking his lips with anticipation. “I can’t wait to see you come undone.”

“Beetlejuice, please… don’t do this. I-I thought you wanted a relationship? This isn’t… it’s not consensual, don’t you understand that? Don’t you want me to want this too?” You knew that was never going to happen, but you were willing to say just about anything to prevent getting assaulted.

“Baby, you do want this. I know you do, it’s you who doesn’t know it yet. I’m done waiting. I’ve waited for this moment for too long, and I’m not about to wait another moment. We have the rest of our lives to talk and fuck. Trust me, babe, you’re gonna enjoy this.”

“I-I don’t… I don’t know what else I can possibly say other than to literally beg you not to do this,” you bluntly stated, releasing an anguished sob. “Just… if you really care about me at all like you say you do, then please, don’t do this.”

Beetlejuice was torn. The look in your eyes was clearly one of pure desperation. He could understand how you would be wary, but he also knew that you would change your mind once you realized how good he could make you feel.

“Are you nervous because you’ve never been with a dead guy?”

“What? No, that’s not-”

“Because it’s not going to be a problem, I promise,” he assured you, rubbing small circles with his thumbs reassuringly on your thighs. “Everything works perfectly! It will be just as good as fucking a breather - better even! It’s going to hurt at first, but it’s going to feel so incredible.”

It was then you knew that there was nothing you could ever say that would deter him. This was happening and there was nothing that would convince him otherwise. Never had you felt so helpless in your life. You never could have imagined that you would be taken captive by a deceased creature and be forced into necrophilia. You had no idea how to mentally handle it.

More tears brimmed your eyes as your head fell back, looking away from Beetlejuice and instead concentrating on the patterns on the ceiling before subtly shaking your head, giving into his request to accept your fate.

Beetlejuice was practically salivating at the very thought of finally getting to taste you. He had gone over this exact scenario so many times in his fantasies. He could hardly believe that this was real.

Humming happily, he once again hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down. Much to his annoyance, they didn’t go very far before they were compromised by the spread of your legs.

In a desperate move, he gripped the material roughly in his hand before ripping it away from your legs in one tug, shredding the fabric in the process.

You yelped at the sudden action, which had startled you. Still, you refused to look down at him.

Once you were bare, the ghoul cautiously extended his hand, tracing your lips with his index finger, immediately noticing how your body quivered. “Fuck, babe,” he breathed out slowly, enamored with your sex.

Holding your breath, you felt Beetlejuice’s heated gaze, taking in every exposed part of you. Your eyes remained focused on the ceiling as you tried to escape to anywhere else in your mind other than where you were. However, it became extremely difficult to think of anything else when you felt a long, rough, and slimy tongue lick a strip up your heat.

A grimace was plastered on your face when you felt the ghoul’s fingers part your outer folds to gain better access. Your breath hitched when his tongue pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves as he started to swirl his tongue around it.

It was absolute ecstasy for Beetlejuice. He reveled in the taste of you and wanted to suck you dry. He took his time at first, but quickly became impatient as the thought of you reaching climax and gushing into his mouth. He thought that he could pace himself, but when he looked up and saw how hard you were trying to fight the pleasure, Beetlejuice was challenged and knew he had to make you submit quickly.

A choked sob emitted from the back of your throat as Beetlejuice sucked harshly on your clit. “Fuck,” you softly moaned as he felt Beetlejuice shift his tongue down to penetrate you, licking your inner walls with fervor.

Retracting his tongue, he pulled away, licking his lips and using his thumb to rub your sensitiv pearl. “That’s it, baby,” he cooed, taking in your wanton expression. “Come on, get wet for me.”

It didn’t take long for you to start coming undone as Beetlejuice worked wonders with his mouth and fingers. A symphony of curses spilled from your lips as he continued to show off his expert skills on your cunt.

Beetlejuice chuckled darkly as he thrust his finger in and out of you roughly, loosening the tight muscles. Your breaths were short and shallow as you endured the painful and yet also pleasurable intrusion, hoping that this would be over soon.

The ghost wasted no time in inserting another finger, earning a cry from his lover who was not yet enjoying the foreplay. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he was determined to find that special spot inside of you to make you come undone. He knew he had found it when he crooked his fingers just right, and your pained expression eased while a low groan escaped your throat.

“Ooh my god,” you moaned, just barely loud enough for Beetlejuice to hear.

Humming in approval, Beetlejuice rubbed against the spot over and over again. “Feels good, doesn’t it, babe? You should see yourself right now. I knew you’d enjoy it.” He felt so accomplished as your body started to relax as you became more and more enveloped in pleasure, finally submitting yourself to him.

Incredibly overwhelmed by the sensation, you almost completely lost yourself when Beetlejuice once again began to lick and suck on your clit. It was obvious that you weren’t going to last much longer. The feeling that he was creating was mind blowing and it was difficult to think of anything other than your inevitable release.

Fluid began to rush out of your core, indicating what was about to happen. Beetlejuice groaned with anticipation, sending vibrating shocks to your sensitive nerves. Only moments later, the tight coil in your belly came undone, causing you to climax with such force that Beetlejuice’s mouth filled with your juices as he felt your inner walls contract wildly around his tongue.

Your chest rose and fell dramatically as you tried to catch your breath while you began to come down from your high, disgusted with yourself for enjoying even a moment of that. Even still, you refused to meet Beetlejuice’s gaze as he retracted his tongue, sitting up and licking his lips to gather any remaining amount of your essence.

“You’ve made me so happy, babe,” he spoke tenderly as he climbed onto the bed and lay next to you, resting his head on your bare chest. You swallowed hard at his praise, unable to bring yourself to speak, resentment flooding through you.

Beetlejuice lightly traced the cuts on your chest with his fingers, smiling with contentment. He was delighted that he was able to fulfill his lover’s needs, binding them together forever. For the first time in a long time, Beetlejuice was genuinely at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #47: “Fine. You win.” 
> 
> #50: “You’re so god damn amazing.” 
> 
> #53: “You’re an addiction.”
> 
> Warning: Manipulation, Dub-Con, Stockholm Syndrome, Dark Elements

For the first time since you had arrived in that god-forsaken place, you were resting comfortably. The cuts littered all over your body seemed to be healing and weren’t as tender as they had been before. You wished that you could sleep the days away rather than be forced to deal with the emotional stress of trying to please Beetlejuice in order to avoid summoning one of his mood swings.

In all honesty, you had felt sorry for him. Yes, you despised him for what he had done to you, but being the empathetic person that you were, you couldn’t help but pity his obvious loneliness as well. 

Regardless, you were now paying the price for neglecting to initiate a relationship that Beetlejuice so desperately craved. It was a struggle to find the balance between standing up for yourself while still appealing to Beetlejuice’s desires without losing too much of yourself in the process. But how far would you be able to take it?

Clearing your mind for a moment, you yawned as you started to become more cognizant. Stretching out your arms and legs, you groaned at the much-needed relief throughout your strained muscles. Shifting your weight, you turned over to wrap your arms around a stray pillow, thinking that maybe you could drift off to sleep for a bit longer.

That’s when it finally occurred to you.

Instantly, your eyes shot open as you pulled your arms back from around the pillow. Sitting up in the darkness, you couldn’t believe what you were feeling. A silhouette of a lamp could be seen on the bedside table, which prompted you to lean over and turn it on, illuminating the dark room. Once your eyes adjusted, you could see clearly that your arms were unrestrained. Though there were bruises around your wrists due to the constant strain over the past few days, it was still a welcoming sight. 

Could this be real? Were you actually free? It was something that you couldn’t quite wrap your head around. Glancing down at your feet, you saw that they, too, were no longer bound to the bed. Stretching out your toes, you sighed with contentment, trying to contemplate what happened while you were asleep and what had led Beetlejuice to allow it.

After sitting in the bed for a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of having your limbs liberated after such a long time, you decided to test the limits of your newly found freedom. Slowly slipping off of the bed, you then stood up, trying to steady your legs that had been wobbling from lack of use over the past few days.

Making your way over to the door, you carefully turned the doorknob, trying not to make any sound that would alert Beetlejuice to your actions.

Once the door was cracked open, you listened intently for any sound coming through the ill-lit halls. Opening the door a bit more, you stuck your head out, eyes darting in every direction. Nervous and terrified, you decided to explore to see if you could find an escape. 

Walking with purpose, you tried your best to take in more of your surroundings. The house had a Victorian style throughout, adorned with faded and outdated wallpaper, cobwebs stringing along the ceiling and old, musty furniture as well.

Off to the right of the long hallway was a door, which you had assumed led to the way out. Bracing yourself, you knew that there was only one way to find out.

Slowly pushing the door open, you nearly jumped out of your skin at the sight of Beetlejuice sitting at a table, laid back casually in his chair with his feet resting comfortably at the edge of the table.The moment your eyes met, he greeted you with a wide smile. “Hey, babe!”

Internally groaning, you met Beeltejuice’s elated grin with an awkward one of your own. “Umm… hello. What’s going on?” you asked nervously, raising your arms to show your wrists, indicating your confusion as to why you were suddenly unrestrained.

Beetlejuice pulled his feet down from the table and straightened his posture, gazing at you with a stern expression. “Now, now, sweetcheeks. Don’t be getting any ideas just because you’re not tied to the bed anymore. I’m allowing you a trial period to see if you can handle a bit of freedom, but don’t think that you can just do whatever you want. We’re going to take things nice and slow.” You swallowed hard, his words causing your entire body to tense up. 

Standing still like a deer in the headlights, you internally debated on whether you should take a chance and try and run for the nearest exit, or if you should continue to play your part and earn Beetlejuice’s trust long enough to figure out an escape plan. It filled you with anxiety thinking about how long that would take. It seemed like you had already been there far too long, but you knew what the best choice would be.

Sighing in defeat, you managed to give Beetlejuice a small nod. “Fine. You win.” It was all you could manage to say to let him know that you intended to cooperate and had accepted his conditions.

A genuine smile spread widely across Beetlejuice’s face as he stood up and held his arms out towards his lover. “Come here, babe. Let me see you.” He had waited so long to get you to cooperate like this. Finally, here, in his make-shift home was the woman of his dreams, waiting to show him the affection that he had always wanted. He was absolutely elated and couldn’t wait to share everything with you.

The last thing that you wanted to do was approach the man who had ripped you away from your life and put you through hell over the past… who even knows how long, but you put on your best facade and smiled weakly as you stepped towards the ghoul.

When you finally reached him, Beetlejuice had wrapped his arms around you tightly. You swallowed hard and lightly rested your hands on his back, giving Beetlejuice as little satisfaction as possible, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was too enthralled with the fact that he could easily embrace his lover now, without the troublesome ropes getting in the way.

Stepping back, Beeltejuice’s eyes darted to the wound still etched into your collarbone from his knife-play. He wanted to touch it or lick it, or physically acknowledge it in some way, but he knew that it might hurt you, and he also didn’t want it to get infected. “Do you like your new home?” he asked, changing the subject.

Holding back a grimace, you attempted to give as vague of an answer as you could. “It’s not anything that I’m used to…” you replied softly, not prepared for Beetlejuice to embrace you again, resting his head on your chest. 

“Mmm,” Beetlejuice hummed into the crevice of your breasts. “We’re going to be very happy here.” He grinned into your warm chest, inhaling your scent deep into his nostrils.

“Fuck, babe,” he sighed into your skin. “You’re so god damn amazing.” He pulled away and giggled with elation as he stooped to place a soft peck on your lips. Somehow, you were able to remain steady and keep yourself from grimacing as Beetlejuice finished, staring down at you with an adoring gaze. You made a mental note to work on accepting Beetlejuice’s affection more. By now, the ghoul had seen you in your most vulnerable state, and had explored pretty much every part of your body. If you had any hope of getting out of there with your life, you would have to try to ignore the repulsiveness of Beetlejuice’s physical affection and simply view it as a tactic to escape this hell hole. Of course, it would be easier said than done. 

“Now,” Beetlejuice began as he rubbed his hands over your shoulders affectionately. “We need to get you cleaned up. I think that a nice, hot shower ought to do the trick. I’ll get you some fresh clean clothes too. How does that sound?”

Nodding gratefully, you were actually excited over the thought of finally getting to shower and wash away all of the dried blood and bodily fluids that had clung to your body during your time there.

The ghoul hummed happily and took your hand to lead you out of the dining area and down the hallway to the bathroom. Once you were both inside, Beetlejuice shut the door behind the two of you, leaning back against it, crossing his arms and looking at you expectantly. 

“Um… Beej? W-what are you doing?” you questioned nervously.

Without missing a beat, Beetlejuice replied candidly, “I thought I was clear, babe. You need a shower.”

“Yeah… but, why are you-”

Immediately, you were cut off by a sudden glare from Beetlejuice, warning you not to question him any further. Your gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to trigger his unpredictable temper.

Beetlejuice released a short puff of air, knowing that your question was innocent, but he couldn’t help but be upset over the fact that you were still hesitant to be intimate with one another. In his mind, you should have been excited to have him there; not distressed. But Beetlejuice knew that you were still adjusting and he would have to keep himself in check if he wanted you to be comfortable around him.

He smirked slightly as he reached forward and started to tug on the loose long shirt he had dressed you in some time ago, ignoring the way your body tensed up at the contact. However, much to his delight, you had allowed him to pull the shirt over your head, exposing your body to the cold bathroom air.

Beetlejuice then brushed past you to twist the faucets and adjust the temperature of the water. As a dead guy, he never had the need to shower, so he didn’t know what would be preferable to a breather. Eventually, he decided to play it safe with a luke-warm temperature. 

With a wink, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers, causing his striped suit to disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving him bare before stepping into the shower. He extended his arm to you, motioning for you to join him. Your eyes darted from his face to his hand a few times before you relented, placing your hand in his and allowing him to escort you into the warm water.

Upon entering the shower, your eyes practically rolled into the back of your head at the sensation of the heated water running down your body, washing away all of the built-up scum that had accumulated since you had arrived. Instinctually, you began to glance around for some shampoo when Beetlejuice touched your arm reassuringly and said, “I’ll do it. Just relax and enjoy.”

Snapping his fingers once again, a glob of what you had assumed was shampoo appeared in his hands before he reached up and started scrubbing your hair gently with the tips of his fingers, relishing in the way that your damp hair wrapped around his digits. He took advantage of your position to dip his head and place a soft kiss on your lips as he continued to rub your scalp tenderly. Somehow, you had managed to force a smile after the kiss, which only excited him further. “Go ahead and rinse that out, babe,” He insisted after he was done lathering the shampoo through your hair.

Obediently, you silently rinsed out the shampoo, hissing loudly when the soap had traveled down over your cuts. Beetlejuice’s head snapped forward at the sound of his beloved in pain and he frowned when he saw what was hurting you. “Be careful, babe. They’re still healing, so just let me take care of you.”

Resisting the urge to punch him for being the cause of your agony, you instead nodded your head in agreement. You then closed your eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of the warm water and suds against your unharmed skin rather than who was cleansing you. However, you quickly became alert once again when you felt a soap-covered hand cup your heated core.

Your frightened eyes met Beetlejuice’s mischievous ones as you debated on what to do. You knew that going forward it was going to be a constant internal battle as to whether or not to simply accept his advances, but you hated every second of it. However, you couldn’t waste this opportunity. You were just released and according to your captor, this was your ‘trial period’. Therefore, you had to be as convincing as possible.

Forcing yourself to relent, you bit your lip and closed your eyes once more as the ghoul pressed the tips of his fingers to your bundle of nerves, rubbing in small circles, gradually quickening his pace. Just as before, you tried to focus on the pleasurable sensation rather than who was causing it. Your breath hitched as you felt one of Beetlejuice’s thick fingers enter your core, crooking his finger in just the right spot. Much to your dismay, you were practically putty in Beetlejuice’s skilled hands.

The ghoul licked his lips at the sight before him. The love of his afterlife, dripping wet and so compliant, accepting whatever he was giving to you. He could stay like this forever, but he had other plans in mind. No, no, he needed to experiment further. This was a test, after all, and he needed to see how committed you were. “Touch me,” he demanded, his voice husky and low with desire.

Breathing heavily, your half-lidded eyes met his determined ones. “What?” you asked barely above a whisper.

“Touch me, babe. Come on,” he urged, lowering his head, indicating where exactly he wanted your hands to be. He saw the conflict in your expression, but was genuinely and pleasantly surprised when you ultimately reached forward and took Beetlejuice’s aching dick into your hand, stroking him slowly under the warm water.

Every part of your mind was shouting at you to not give into Beetlejuice’s advances, but you were desperate for his approval. Once again, you had to convince yourself that sexual acts were no longer something intimate, but instead just a process in order to please your captor and prevent him from hurting you any further. It was about survival.

A loud moan escaped him from the contact that he so desperately craved from his lover. This was everything that he had dreamed of. “Mnph, yeah, babe - just like that. Feels so- ah… feels so fucking good. You’re an addiction.” Beetlejuice’s praises continued to spill from his lips as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

The both of you were panting heavily as you continued to pleasure each other, your speeds increasing over time. You could tell that Beetlejuice was close by the way his strokes started to become slower and more sloppy, which you honestly didn’t mind considering you didn’t want him getting you off anyway, but deep down you knew that it was a lost cause. You were also surprised that he was responding so quickly to your touch considering you weren’t putting forth much effort.

Knowing that it was your hand around his leaking shaft was bringing him such bliss. It was more than he could take. Less than a minute later, he cried out as he spilled heavily into your hand before it washed away with the water down the drain. “O-oh fuck, babe…” His body shook with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm and it took all he had not to collapse to the floor with pleasure.

He recovered quickly, knowing that he still needed to bring you to completion. He then maneuvered himself to get on his knees in front of you and without warning, he plunged into your heat, sucking harshly on your bud while his fingers continued their dance deeper inside of you.

Without thinking, your hand made its way into Beetlejuice’s purpleish hair, tugging slightly each time the tip of his tongue flicked over your clit. Unable to stop yourself, your hips bucked forward into his eager mouth, anxious for a release. Biting your lip, you tried to suppress your moans of euphoria, but you weren’t able to stop a few that fell out as your mouth hung open in a blissful ‘O’. Before long, you exploded into Beetlejuice’s mouth, your head thrown back as you moaned shamelessly into the air.

Beetlejuice enthusiastically lapped at your juices, relishing in the sweet, tangy taste of his lover’s release. He licked his lips as he stood up and pulled you in for a deep and passionate kiss, to which you even reciprocated in return. Beetlejuice was absolutely elated. You were finally accepting your fate and allowing him to do with you whatever he pleased without complaint. Beetlejuice knew that it was only a matter of time before you would figure out your place in the relationship and would submit to his every whim.

After a few moments, the ghoul broke the kiss and smiled widely at you while you were still panting lightly over your intense orgasm. “You were such a good girl,” he praised as he brushed the damp hair back from your face lovingly.

Forcing a weak smile in return, you replied, “T-thank you.” You were unsure of what else to say.

“Trust me, babe. It’s my pleasure,” Beetlejuice assured before pressing his lips briefly to yours once more. He then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying himself instantly before handing you a towel to dry off with. “Stay here, I’ll go and get you some fresh clothes.”

Nodding in response, you continued to dry yourself, trying to push the thoughts away of how much you had actually enjoyed that. You didn’t want to think about it. You needed to remember what a monster Beetlejuice was, not think about how good he was at eating you out.

It wasn’t long before Beetlejuice returned with some loose fitting and comfortable clothes that you gratefully accepted, relishing in the clean and soft material adorning your skin. Making a mental note to never take showers for granted ever again, you sighed, preparing yourself for whatever else Beetlejuice had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. "So tell me when you're gonna let me in."   
> 55\. "Don't you ever do that again."   
> 61\. "Is this too fast for you? Too fucking bad."
> 
> Warnings: Emotional Manipulation, Threats of Physical Abuse, Dub-Con, Stockholm Syndrome, Psychological Trauma

“Are you hungry?” Beetlejuice asked as he magically summoned his clothes back onto his body after your intimate shower together. 

“Um, yeah, actually,” you replied, only now remembering that you had hardly eaten at all since you had gotten there.

“Well, let’s go into the kitchen and see what I can come up with,” Beetlejuice insisted, taking you by the hand and leading you out of the bathroom and through the dark hallway.

A paranoid thought clawed through your mind at that moment, and you couldn’t help but ask in terror, “You’re not going to poison me and kill me… are you?”

Beetlejuice halted immediately to stare directly at you. His eyes appeared to glow brightly in the darkness, reminding you that he wasn’t human, which made your stomach churn in fear. “Babe, you know I would never do that, right?” he insisted, caressing your cheek gently.

“It’s just… and please don’t get upset… you’ve hurt me quite a bit since I’ve arrived and I don’t know if you’re going to do it again. Please, Beetlejuice… don’t tie me up again” you pleaded, losing control over your emotions.

Beetlejuice’s heart shattered at the desperation in your voice. “Don’t you understand that I had to do that? I’ve explained this already. Weren’t you listening? I had to show you how deeply my love runs for you. I couldn’t show you that by simply telling you. You had to feel it for yourself. You had to experience every emotional cut, every stab, every bite, and every other painful encounter that I have felt for you. But now that you have, we can move on and you can understand. Unless, of course… you don’t?”

His question was a challenge, which you picked up on immediately. It was clear that you were pushing Beetlejuice too far with your honesty and you had to do something that would convince him once again that you understood his actions, as barbaric as they were.

With an animalistic impulse and a burst of strength, you shoved Beetlejuice up against the wall in the dark hallway before pressing yourself against him. Gripping the back of his neck tightly, you shoved your mouth against his, devouring him hungrily.

Beetlejuice hesitated for a moment, not fully understanding what was happening, but it didn’t take long for him to melt into the kiss and plunge his tongue into your mouth and explore it greedily.

The kiss was hot, heavy, and uncoordinated, but it was just what Beetlejuice needed. It was all passion and he held onto your hips, pulling you even closer. Absentmindedly, you began to grind your hips into Beetlejuice’s, the friction causing Beetlejuice to moan into the kiss.

Much to your bewilderment, you had started to lose yourself in the intimate encounter, even slightly enjoying the way Beetlejuice’s form fit against your own. When it dawned on you that you were letting your control slip away, you pulled back slowly, breathing heavily, wishing that you could see Beetlejuice’s expression in the darkness.

“Oh wow, gorgeous. That was… um… unexpected,” Beetlejuice sputtered. “I adore you, babe,” he concluded, lifting your hand to kiss the back of it tenderly. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

Though you were grateful to have found a way to distract Beetlejuice from his flaring temper, it made you nervous. It was obvious that you had to use sex and affection as a weapon, but you knew that you couldn’t overdo it or Beetlejuice would notice. He wasn’t a dumb guy, but he was clouded with obsession, and you knew that you could use that to your advantage if you played your cards right. The only problem was remembering that it was an act and that you weren’t actually falling for the psychotic son of a bitch that kidnapped you and had put you through hell.

Beetlejuice had escorted you to the table nestled in the corner of the severely outdated kitchen as he started to raid the cabinets for something to eat. “As I’m sure you can imagine… I don’t eat. But there’s gotta be something in here that will hold you over.” Picking up a box from the cupboard, he inspected it with a grimace. “How does Mac n’ cheese sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” you assured him.

“Excellent! Obviously, I think it goes without saying that I’m not the best cook. I had to possess a guy to get this stuff, but it seemed pretty basic enough that even I could make it. I guess we’ll find out!.”

You were consistently confused when it came to Beetlejuice’s demeanor. It was almost as if he was suddenly normal and not a dead psychotic ghoul. There were no mood swings, no threats, and no gore obsession. If you didn’t know any better, you would think that you and Beetlejuice were actually friends. It was a very odd situation and you had to constantly remind yourself of what Beetlejuice was capable of.

As Beetlejuice started to prepare the food, the silence became uncomfortable and he decided to initiate conversation. “So, is there anything you want to talk about?”

You were hesitant to reply. “Uh, no, I’m fine. I don’t mind sitting here quietly.” Your attempt to sway him from further discussion didn’t go over well.

Beetlejuice turned to give you a disapproving stare. “Come on, hot stuff. You don’t have anything you wanna talk about? No typical breather concerns or questions about your new home or our future or anything? I seem to recall you being very chatty when you first arrived. So tell me when you’re gonna let me in, babe. Obviously, at first, you weren’t ready or willing to hear me out. It seems like you are now, so go ahead. Fire away.”

You considered his proposal for a minute. The first question you wanted to ask was where the exit was, but that obviously wouldn’t go over well. Ultimately, you had decided to start out with something simple that would help your connection to Beetlejuice. “I guess I’m curious about you. I really don’t know much about you. How did you end up here? What happened to you?”

“Ahh,” Beetlejuice acknowledged with approval. “Now we’re getting somewhere. It’s a long story, but I guess you should know.” He turned his attention back to the boiling pot of water as he thought back on his past.. 

“I had everything in life - or so it would seem. My life was pretty fulfilling. I spent a good amount of time traveling, graduated from Harvard Business School, attended Julliard, and ultimately ended up as an overpaid corporate lackey. But none of that mattered. Not after I met her.”

Unable to stop yourself, you swallowed hard as you failed to hold back your grimace. Luckily, he didn’t notice anything. “I couldn’t sleep, I wasn’t eating, and I fell into a depression because I couldn’t have her. She didn’t want me. So, I took her.”

You were grateful that Beetlejuice was currently focused on preparing your meal and wasn’t facing you to notice your appalled expression.

“You remind me of her in that way. You didn’t want me at first either. Remember how badly you treated me?” he asked, turning briefly to raise his eyebrows at you.

“I do. I’m really sorry about that, Beetlejuice. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The ghoul chuckled and turned back to the hot stove. “That’s alright, babe. We’re past that now. You’re mine, and you’ll never leave me again.”

The way he said it so matter-of-factly sent a shiver down your spine. It was difficult to understand how Beetlejuice became so fucked up if he had supposedly lived such a charmed life. He probably didn’t even know that he was crazy, and you weren’t about to be the one to tell him that. No, you had to bide your time and play your part, which you thought that you had been doing pretty convincingly so far.

“Anyway, our relationship was doomed from the start and eventually I ended it all,” he finished vaguely, leaving you to wonder what that poor girl’s eventual demise was. The thought of it left knots in your stomach.

“And the rest is history!” Beetlejuice finished happily, pulling you from your thoughts. “I have you now. Something about your very existence drew me to you, and I don’t think that it’s a coincidence. We were meant to be together and I’m so glad that you’re finally here with me.”

The food was done at that point and ready to eat. Beetlejuice had placed an ample amount into a bowl for you, beaming at his accomplishment. “I hope you like it,” he said with a grin as he placed the food down in front of you.

For something as plain as macaroni and cheese, your stomach growled loudly at the appetizing smell of it and you were unable to stop yourself from digging in greedily, relishing as the food hit your empty stomach.

“Do you like it?” Beetlejuice asked earnestly.

After swallowing a large mouthful, you replied, “Very much, thank you, Beetlejuice. This is great.”

Beetlejuice grinned widely, happy that he was able to please his lover.

He allowed you to finish eating in silence as he watched you practically inhale the food. When you were finished Beetlejuice had cleared your bowl and held out his hand to you.

“Come on, let’s watch some t.v.,” he insisted as you took his hand, surprised that there was a working television in the decrepit house. 

The two of you wandered into another room, which was pretty sparse apart from a big couch and a small t.v. As the two of you settled on the sofa, Beetlejuice managed to maneuver you like a ragdoll so that you were curled up against his body. Shifting uncomfortably, you were not at all enjoying the direct contact, but you knew that you had to suppress the unpleasant feeling.

“What do you wanna watch?” Beetlejuice asked, enjoying the way your chest rose and fell against him with each breath.

“Um, I’m not picky, whatever you want,” you insisted. Beetlejuice gave you a disapproving look to which you feigned a smile and reached up to press your lips lightly to his in hopes of convincing him that you were content sitting there snuggling with him.

It had worked just as you had hoped. Beetlejuice smiled in return and flipped through the channels until he settled on a The Exorcist. “You know… I’ve seen this at least a hundred and sixty-seven times, and it just gets funnier every time I see it.” 

Humming in acknowledgement, you had a hard time understanding what was so funny about a terrifying movie about demonic posession, but it must have somehow appealed to his sick sense of humor. 

As the two of you watched, Beetlejuice kept looking from the t.v. to your face to read your expression, probably making sure that you were enjoying yourself. Eventually, he relaxed a bit and allowed his head to rest on the back of the couch. After about an hour or so later, you could hear him breathing heavily, which soon turned into a full-on snore. 

Glancing up at him, you whispered, “Beetlejuice? Are you awake?” Shockingly, you received no response.

As carefully as you could, you unwrapped yourself from Beetlejuice’s clutches. It was surprising that he had continued to sleep soundly even after you had slipped out from underneath his heavy arms. Now was as good a time as any to explore your surroundings in hopes of finding a way out.

Beginning in the room you were currently in, you looked for any signs of a door, but just like every other room so far, there were no doors that led outside - nor any windows for that matter. The only thing you could find was a small vent towards the ceiling. It was barely big enough to fit your head through, so you knew that there was no point in investigating further since you couldn’t fit through it yourself.

Continuing your search, you inspected the kitchen to no avail. Even after searching the closets and cupboards to see if there was a hidden doorway, there was nothing remotely close to an exit.

Next, you began walking down the main hallway and inspected the rooms that were now unlocked, but much to your disappointment, they were only closets and other storage spaces. For every room you had checked, you had come up empty-handed.

Feeling discouraged, you sauntered back into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch next to Beetlejuice. The light of the t.v. flickered across the room while you lay your head back on the couch, absentmindedly following the lines and patterns on the ceiling. You had to wonder how this place could have been built without any entrance or windows. There was no way. It couldn’t be done. You had to have gotten in there somehow. 

On top of that, who in their right mind would create such a depressing place? Though, you had to give Beetlejuice credit for finding the perfect hideout to stash away a kidnapping victim.

Lost in your thoughts, you continued to follow the patterns in the ceiling to calm yourself before Beetlejuice’s voice pulled you back to the present.

“Babe?” You bolted upright to see Beetlejuice staring at you with half-lidded eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked tiredly with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“Nothing,” you answered too quickly. “I got up to--”

“Don’t you ever do that again,” he snapped, the harshness of his voice making you flinch. “I-I was just…” you stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. “You fell asleep and I wanted to give you more room to spread out. I didn’t want to go far, so I just stayed here while you slept. I didn’t think that would upset you. I’m sorry.”

Beetlejuice narrowed his eyes at you, making you want to melt under his heated gaze. “I don’t ever need space from you. In fact, let’s go lay down. We’ll have more in the bed.”

Begrudgingly, you stood up and shuffled over to Beetlejuice as he got up from the couch. You really didn’t want to go back into the bedroom, but you knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

At some point, Beetlejuice had changed the sheets and you were grateful for the fresh smell of detergent as you lay down on the soft surface that you had come to know so well during your time there. 

Turning back to your captor, your eyes widened at the sight of Beetlejuice’s bare torso. He smirked, knowing that this wasn’t what you were expecting. 

“Beetlejuice?” you asked quietly, your voice hoarse with anxiety.

Not bothering to give you a response, he instead crawled on top of you and pulled himself up so that his face was directly above yours, so close that your noses practically touched. Beetlejuice stayed there for a moment, searching your eyes with his own before he started to lean in.

Instinctively, you turned your head away, exposing your neck to the ghost, which he took advantage of and edged forward to delicately brush his lips over the soft skin of your throat.

Beetlejuice had looked up at you after he kissed your neck to see what your reaction would be. You had refused to meet his gaze, which didn’t bother him at all because he knew that you were enjoying what he was doing to you, whether you wanted to admit it or not.

He continued to plant soft kisses on his lover’s neck as his hands went from stroking your chest, to running through your hair. He became more forceful with his kisses until he switched to nipping and sucking, leaving marks on you to claim you as his own. Beetlejuice was marking his property and he could feel your body shudder beneath him at the sensation.

Beetlejuice slowly and sensually made his way back up your throat until his lips found yours again and he sucked on your bottom lip. It surprised him that you didn’t resist, but he was too pleased to be overly suspicious about it.

An internal battle was coursing through your mind. Obviously, you were disgusted, but if you had to choose between Beetlejuice cutting you open, or kissing you, the latter was the better option.

If you wanted to get Beetlejuice to trust you enough to let you have more freedom, you couldn’t keep fighting him. You hated it, but you would have to accept whatever Beetlejuice was doing to you. Not only that, but you would have to pretend to enjoy it. You weren’t sure if you could, but you had to try.

Once he was finished teasing your bottom lip, Beetlejuice wanted to see how far you were willing to let him go, so he pressed his lips softly to yours, not waiting long before forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth with little resistance. Beetlejuice sighed into the kiss, relishing in the taste of your saliva, wishing that he could have that flavor on his tongue forever.

When your lips parted from one another, Beetlejuice pressed his mouth to your ear and whispered darkly, “You taste so fucking good. I want more of you.”

He noticed how you swallowed hard at his remark. He smirked and slowly pulled away, removing himself from on top of you, placing his hands on your shorts and panties before tugging on them. Beetlejuice paused, noticing your apprehension and grumbled, “Is this too fast for you? Too fucking bad,” he barked, not waiting for a response. “I love you so much. I would do anything for you. I want you to feel how much I love you.”

He continued to pull your shorts down until they slipped off of your legs, soon joined by your top, leaving you bare before Beetlejuice’s hungry eyes. He didn’t waste any time in kneeling back onto the bed as his mouth watered and lingered over your hot core. “Just relax, babe. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promised as he eagerly parted your legs and pressed the tip of his index finger on your bundle of nerves. 

Loathing the situation you were in, you knew that you had to persuade Beetlejuice that this was something that you wanted, too. You didn’t know if you could do it, but you had to be as convincing as possible. 

When Beetlejuice started to rub small circles against your clit, you forced out a pleasured groan, causing Beetlejuice to halt his movements for a moment. You met his widened eyes with your own needy ones as Beetlejuice’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Did you just… Do you like this, baby?” He asked, anxious for a response.

Biting your lip, you hoped that it looked more seductive than you felt. “Mmnh, yes. Please… don’t stop,” you begged, your voice trembling slightly.

Beetlejuice released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he let your words wash over him. He had waited so long to hear you speak to him like that. He wasn’t about to waste another moment in case you changed your mind.

Sliding his finger down to your hole, he slipped in a thick digit while he leaned down to wrap his lips around your clit, sucking in lightly, swirling his tongue all around. “Oh god… fuck,” you groaned as you let your head sink into the pillows, closing your eyes tightly, trying to force yourself to enjoy this.

Beetlejuice hummed happily as he inserted a second finger, pumping in and out of your sex with vigor. Lapping up your juices greedily, Beetlejuice continued to eat you out like he was starved, earning soft curses and moans of approval, which only aroused him further. He tried to memorize the taste of you, delighting in the sweet and tanginess of your slick as he added a third finger, earning a choked sob from you.

“Mmnh, Beetlejuice. Oh god, I-I’m close,” you warned as your climax was drawing near.

Beetlejuice pulled himself off of you, earning a desperate look from you. “Not yet, babe. I’m not done with you yet.”

Surprisingly, you were actually disappointed when Beetlejuice stopped eating you out. You tried to tell yourself that it was just because he was really good at it, and that your acting skills were better than you thought, but a part of you wondered otherwise.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this,” he commented soothingly as he pulled his length out of his striped pants, giving it a few pumps and smearing the pre cum over his length.

This moment was inevitable. You knew that. You were trapped and Beetlejuice had absolutely no intention of letting you out of there without some establishment of trust. Otherwise, you were probably going to die there.

Beetlejuice’s body quivered as he continued preparing his length, knowing that he was about to stretch and fill you to completion.

The ghoul crawled onto the bed and straddled you once more before bending forward and pulling you towards him harshly into a sloppy and needy kiss, to which you not only accepted but reciprocated in return. Beetlejuice was in Heaven, and he never wanted it to end.

He pulled back and gazed hungrily at you. “I love you so fucking much,” he whimpered as he positioned himself above you, taking his large cock into his hand once more as he gave himself more stimulating strokes. His eyes met yours as he asked barely above a whisper, “Do you love me?”

You knew you had to reply quickly, but you weren’t ready to utter those words, even if it was a lie. Beetlejuice would see right through that and his suspicions would make for a bad situation, which you wanted to avoid, especially considering the position that you were in.

Taking a deep breath, you finally answered. “I could love you… someday.”

Beetlejuice let the words register in his mind. No, you didn’t love him… yet. He knew deep down that it was probably too soon for that. You still barely knew him, but the fact that you were open enough to admit that you could someday love him was enough and he accepted it.

He smiled widely as he lined up his cock to your weeping entrance before pushing in at a torturously slow pace. As you were painfully and somewhat satisfyingly stretched, you emitted a satisfied moan. “Fuck, babe,” he groaned as he bottomed out, pausing to allow you to adjust to his girth.

A small whimper spilled from your lips as his length became sheathed inside of you. You couldn’t deny how good it felt, even if it was with someone you despised. He seemed to fit inside of you perfectly -- like he was made for you.

The ghoul started to lift himself once he felt like you had become more adjusted before he shifted back in, relishing in the feeling of being inside of you. Before long, he had built a steady rhythm, concentrating on the sinful sounds spilling from your mouth as you moaned with pleasure. It calmed Beetlejuice knowing that he was the one who was making those sounds come from your lips.

Alternating his angle slightly, you cried out when Beetlejuice’s shaft hit your g-spot, grazing against it just right. His own sock started to throb painfully, but he refused to come, instead, picking up speed now that he had found that perfect spot inside of you.

“Fuck, babe. You’re so- mnf- you’re so fucking perfect.”

It was clear that you weren’t going to last much longer with the increased friction that Beetlejuice was causing with his desperate speed. You were lost in your own pleasure as Beetlejuice continued to pound into you. “Oh my fucking god,” you whined softly, not wanting Beetlejuice to hear the effect that he had on you, despite the fact that you had been pretty vocal this whole time.

Fortunately for Beetlejuice, he had heard your cries of pleasure, which only spurred him further to bring you to completion. He rolled his hips and increased his speed, causing you to moan shamelessly loudly at the increased friction. “Cum for me, baby. Come on. Show me what you look like when you’re all fucked out,” he demanded, breathing heavily.

“Beetlejuice… fuck,” you choked out as the familiar feeling winding tightly in your lower half. “I-I’m gonna-” and before you could finish your sentence, the coil snapped, causing you to spasm harsly, the force of it practically paralyzing you with bliss.

Beetlejuice lost himself shortly after, his cum filling you to the brim as he nearly blacked out from how good it felt. Coming to shortly after, he continued to thrust in and out until he was completely spent, still sheathing himself inside of your heat, not wanting the experience to end.

After he caught his breath and he could feel your trembling body calm a bit, he removed himself from inside of you and fell forward on the bed beside you.

As you panted heavily, you absentmindedly moaned as Beetlejuice leaned over to lick the sweat that had accumulated on your face, which you immediately regretted as Beetlejuice hummed happily in assurance. He then wrapped his arms around you tightly, still catching his breath. “That was perfect,” he muttered as he planted soft kisses on your cheek.

Unsure of what to say, you just stared at the ceiling. The sex had actually been somewhat enjoyable, which frightened you. It was imperative to recognize the sadist that Beetlejuice was rather than the sexual bliss that he could make you feel. Though you felt repulsed, you knew that it would be worth it once you were able to get out of there and be free from Beetlejuice.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
